twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Lightning
About Strong Lightning is a unicorn from Neighpony. He may not know much of his culture, but he does know his parents are Emperor Blade storm and Empress Storm Cherry blossom, who have been missing for as long as he can remember. He does his best to love every pony, doing anything he can to protect them; with or without permission. He dislikes ponies who think they can be top of any pony because of advantages they have, or anypony that is selfish and egotistic. Strong does, however, give them a chance to make a friend out of him. Interestingly, he has an adopted dragon mother from Neighpony, which to him, is an honor because he loves dragons. Despite of his dislikes in ponies, he does try his best to love, and befriend everypony, even those who hate him. Unless you give him a good reason not to, you can call Strong Lightning your friend. Family At first, Strong had little to no family with the loss of his parents and other relatives. A mare by the name of Sweet Lily, who also didn't know much of her family background, befriended him, listened to his stories, supported him, and loved him as a sister would a brother. It was at this time they visited town hall and made it official, that Sweet Lily, was sister of Strong Lightning. Not long after this, Sweet Lily adopted a filly named Midnight Quivers , making her his niece. When Syclone fell in love with, and married Sweet Lily, Strong was excited for her, and really excited to have a brother in law. Sweet Lily and Syclone had a colt, who they called Daylight, a baby nephew. Time passed, and they watched midnight grow up to be a strong beautiful mare in the night guard, who fell in love and married a haywaiian pony by the name of Nahoah, who then became his nephew-in-law. Soon, those two had a filly named Sapphire Skies, who was his grand niece. Personality and Ideals His biggest role models were his grandparents Strong Thunder and Gentle Butterfly; who had taught him how to be a gentle-colt. Strong can also be described as sweet, loving/caring and passionate. As he grew he learned much about team work, friendship and family, He also learned hardships of pain, sorrow and loss. He does what he can to teach ponies the lessons he has learned, aiding them in their trials of pain, sorrow and loss. He tends to get annoyed by the types of attitudes he dislikes, which are: selfishness, egotistic, bossy, rude and so forth. He trained Midnight Quivers, in Ninjitsu as well as her father Syclone. He lives his life as a normal pony, yet a highly respected ruler of new Neighpon. Being the compassionate stallion he is, he doesn’t care if one is royal or not. From the hard working farm pony, to the princesses of equestria, he sees them all as equals, because if you take away the crown and the title, he knows we are all ponies living in the same land. Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Stallions